A Precious Life
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: Meet Trinity, a young girl who has a power that is coveted by the Gerudo King who desires both her power and the Triforce.  Can the new Hero save both her and the Great Sea before it's too late?
1. Awaken Trinity

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from the Legend of Zelda series, nor do I own any of the characters from the Wind Waker game. They all belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. Trinity, my own character, does belong to me. Do not use her without my permission, and do not steal her. _

_Without further ado, I present to you, "Precious Life". I will provide a link to those of you interested in what Trinity looks like on my main page. I drew her on my own, and I'm very proud with how she turned out! _

_Also, for those of you who are curious, the song Trinity sings is from "Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles". The character Manuel sings it, and I fell in love with that song. It seemed so fitting for her. Soooo…I do not claim ownership of that song. It is owned strictly by Capcom. _

_

* * *

__She was alone. The floors she sat upon were hard and made her poor body ache with grief. The metal shackle around her ankle was heavy and rubbed a sore upon the flesh. Her dress, once long, flowing, and beautiful, was now tattered and dirty. _

_The cold organ music hurt her ears, the loud music humming all throughout the stolen castle. The castle had once been big and beautiful with white stones and tall pillars. Now it was a dark and evil fortress, where no light shone anywhere within its dank walls. It floated over a large pit of lava to serve as a moat to keep intruders out, as the current master liked it. _

_She had given up all hope of ever seeing the light of day ever again. For seven years, she had been locked away as his prisoner. _

"_Goddesses, why have you abandoned me in such a manner?" She cried out, tears running down her sad and dirty face. _

"_Why is it that I am to die and give my life up for a person of such evil? Was this your plan all along, Goddesses?" She sobbed as she threw herself to the hard floor, crying wretched tears that she thought had dried up years ago. _

_The immense loneliness that she felt was unbearable. It was then, as she looked up, she saw gentle blue eyes looking at her through the bars of her cell. A man in green clothes was looking at her. He had opened his mouth and was saying something, but she couldn't hear what he was saying…_

_

* * *

_"…" Trinity opened her aqua-colored eyes to the scent of the sea and the sound of the waves and seagulls crying out. Gently, she sat up, looking around at her surroundings.

She was in her house, not in the dungeon of some castle. She wasn't chained up to the wall. And she was alone; no strange men were watching her or trying to say something to her.

"But that dream…I've had it before." She murmured as she got up from the bed, going over to the open window. The sky was beautiful today; perfectly blue with just a few puffy white clouds flying through the sky.

Trinity could hear the townspeople of Windfall chattering away, as usual. She could hear Zunari trying to sell his wares to passerby; his voice was so loud, and it was carried easily on the wind.

Deciding that there was no point in staying in her home, Trinity strode over to the trunk that she kept her clothes in. She selected a simple white dress with a blue stripe at the bottom, a small matching bow on the back, and put it on. She never wore shoes; her feet were never comfortable in them, and instead chose to go barefoot.

For some odd reason, her silvery hair was as neat as ever; it was never messy upon waking up. It was so strange…Of course, she kept the bandage on her left arm, for there was a most unusual marking on her skin; it consisted of three triangles, and it was most unappealing to her. It looked like a scar, but it wasn't exactly a scar. In fact, she had no idea on how she had received such a marking. So, to avoid any further shame, she kept it bandaged at all times.

Immediately after leaving her home, she was greeted by Maggie. She looked rather pitiful this morning; Trinity supposed she hadn't had her breakfast, since she and her Father were poor.

"Good morning, Miss. Can you spare some Rupees?" Maggie asked quietly, her eyes containing hope. Without a second though, Trinity produced a few blue Rupees, dropping them into the tiny sack that Maggie always carried.

"Here you go, Maggie. Go get you and your Father something to eat." She said, walking away from Maggie, who had started to bow deeply. She stopped to look at the poster that had recently been put up.

"_Attention! _

_Due to the recent abductions of young girls across the Great Sea, a curfew has been set in place for the residents of Windfall Island. All residents are to be inside their homes at sunset, and are not to leave until sun up the next day. _

_Thank you for your understanding!"_

Trinity _had _heard about something like that…Yes, she had overheard the Rito postman talking to one of the sailors about how young girls with pointed ears were getting kidnapped all across the Great Sea. Where they were being taken to, she had no idea. But her pointed ears told her that she had best obey what was set in place. It didn't matter that she was only fifteen years of age; she was still considered a young girl.

From the setting of the sun, it was late in the day; had she overslept again? That only gave her about six hours of wandering the small island. No matter; she wouldn't oversleep again tomorrow. She would borrow a boat tomorrow and try to visit Dragon Roost Island. It wasn't that far, and she could spend the night and come back the next day.

But, for now, she would just do what she did at this time of the day; go underneath the small cliff and sing. Mrs. Marie taught her that singing strengthened your lungs and was good for you. Nobody ever bothered her underneath the cliff, and she was free to sing to her heart's content.

Trinity made her way to her spot underneath the cliff, enjoying the cool ocean water on her bare feet. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing a song that she had been singing for…For as long as she could remember. Trinity couldn't remember where she had heard it…But she loved it so much.

_Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings  
Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing._

_Sleep my love close your eyes and when you awaken  
the new day will bring to you a bright new world  
Ever so gently hear my voice  
Ever so softly feel my touch  
Always so gently I walk  
So go to sleep my love.  
_


	2. Dreams and Songs

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from the Legend of Zelda series, nor do I own any of the characters from the Wind Waker game. They all belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. Trinity, my own character, does belong to me. Do not use her without my permission, and do not steal her. The song belongs to Capcom, and I do not claim copyright over it._

* * *

It had been a productive day for Trinity; singing, hunting for sea shells to add to her collection, grabbing a bite to eat at the small café located on the island, and just taking a walk along the shore, enjoying the sounds of the waves and the seagulls. She had already arranged a small boat to take her to Dragon Roost Island tomorrow, so she figured that she would get a good rest tonight for the long journey.

_But that dream... I've been having it more frequently... _she thought as she sat down on the sand, watching the sky becoming a deep red color. She knew that she didn't have much time to dwell out here when the curfew was set into place, but it was always nice to watch the sun setting.

Whenever she had that dream, she would sometimes wake up feeling... What was the word?

_Sad. I feel sad and alone. And it feels like all of the hope has been taken away from me. _Trinity thought as a warm breeze touched her back. Even though it was warm, it sent a shiver through her. Who was that boy in the green clothes? Where was she in the dream? And why was she so sad and filled with dread?

_I don't even know my past. It feels like a blur, or it feels like I've seen a face that I haven't seen in a long time; I just can't remember. _She mused as she stood up, brushing the sand off of her legs and dress. The only thing she could remember was waking up on the shore of the beach as a young girl, only eight years old. When asked where her mother and father were, she was quite perplexed at the question and had answered with a simple "I don't know".

_But that was seven years ago. Don't dwell upon it now. You need to go home and get some sleep for the journey tomorrow! _Trinity scolded herself as she took one last look at the setting sun. She gently clasped her hands to her chest and took a deep breath, once more singing the song that seemingly haunted her memories; a song that she never remembered learning.

_Sleep my love as the trees above_

_Protect you from the dark_

_A great river will watch you as_

_You dream until dawn..._

_Sleep my love_

_Close your eyes_

_And when you awaken_

_The new day will bring to you_

_A bright new world..._

* * *

_She looked up with sad eyes as her wretched tears stained her dirty, but beautiful face. The man with the blue eyes didn't chastise her for her grief. Instead, he gave a small but sad smile as he reached through the bars and held a hand out for her. _

"_W-who are you?" She said, not trusting the hand that was reaching towards her. He moved his mouth, saying something that was lost to her ears. _

_She reached for his hand, feeling the heat radiating off of his gloved palm. She hadn't felt this warmth for seven years…_

_Their fingertips brushed…_

* * *

A scream tore through the air as Trinity quickly sat up in her bed, seeing that it was very early in the morning, but late enough to see that the sun was rising in the sky, casting a pale blue glow over Windfall Island.

Without a second thought, Trinity threw on the same dress that she had been wearing yesterday and bolted out of the house, running towards the screaming. She could see that others had the same idea, and were running out of their houses in their pajamas.

The sight that Trinity saw left her feeling chilled and saddened.

There was Maggie's father, sitting on his knees in the sand and screaming at the sky. Great tears were pouring down his face as he screamed.

"Maggie! Maggieeeee! My Maggie!" He screamed in a voice filled with nothing but terror and agony. Trinity was about to go up to him, to perhaps ask him what was wrong and if he needed help, but she found that she didn't need to.

"They took my Maggie! She's been kidnapped! Oh help! Somebody help! Maggie!" He wailed as he buried his face into the sand and wept like a small child. Trinity felt a horrible chill fill her body.

The monster who had been kidnapping young girls had taken yet another victim from their small island.

"He is not alone…" A regal yet sad voice said in the crowd. Trinity recognized that voice instantly as she whirled around to see who it was.

"They have taken my daughter as well. My daughter is… She's been…" Trinity felt the chill intensify as Mila's father walked off, trying his hardest to hide the tears that he was trying to keep in. Mila's father was the richest man on the island, and was also one of the coldest men Trinity had ever known.

To see him withering like this was unsettling.

_Why are these girls getting kidnapped? Why only girls with pointy ears? It's not right! _Trinity thought dismally as the crowd huddled around Maggie's father, trying to comfort and console him.

A sick feeling crept over Trinity as she walked away, remembering the dream that she had last night. It was almost the same, but it was also different too. She had almost touched the man with the blue eyes and the green clothes.

But she still hadn't been able to hear what he had said to her.

* * *

The Great Sea loomed ahead of Him. Endless blue, as far as the eye could see. He could feel the wind blowing, smell the salt of the sea, and hear the waves slamming against the stones that lined the fortress.

He had acquired two young girls this morning from a nearby island. The two had been screaming and crying when the Helmaroc King brought them to His fortress, but He didn't mind this. He would test them later.

_And if they don't pass, I can just throw them into the sea. They would make lovely meals for the Gyorg's. Or I can have them beaten to death. Starve them. Make them my slaves. It doesn't matter anyway. _He thought as a grin stretched across His face.

_They should have known that they couldn't seal me forever. Those fools should have known that I would break free. Yes, they regret their foolish mistake. They knew that their Hero would never return to save them. So they flooded Hyrule in an attempt to keep me away. It was a very good try, but it wasn't enough. _He thought as He turned away from the rising sun. How often it reminded Him of the land that had been plagued with harsh sunlight.

_No. I won't think about that. Soon, this will pass. I will have what I want. But I need the two who possess the other pieces. And I need __**Her**__. She is the one who can give me what I want. _He thought as He sat down on His proverbial throne. In truth, He had had plenty of time to fine-tune His telepathy. Prior experience told him that those who possessed pieces of the Triforce would be able to find Her. She would resonate if She was close enough.

Closing His eyes, He concentrated. In truth, it was almost like meditation. He required silence and total concentration.

He could feel his mind rushing across the Great Sea, almost as if He was flying at a hyper speed. Hopefully, She was in range and He would find Her right away.

A voice. He could hear a voice, singing a song that He hadn't heard in a long, long time.

His mind stopped on the shore of a nearby island. He could see a girl with white hair facing the sea, her hands clasped to her chest. His heart nearly burst out of His chest from pure excitement as He was vaguely aware of His Triforce of Power glowing softly on His hand.

_Sleep my love as the birds above_

_Do rest their weary wings_

_Let the rain play a gentle song_

_To help your dreams sing…_

_Sleep my love_

_Close your eyes_

_And when you awaken_

_The new day will bring to you_

_A bright new World…_

_Ever so gently_

_Hear my voice_

_Ever so softly_

_Feel my touch_

_Always so gently _

_I walk_

_So go to sleep_

_My love…_

He watched as she took a breath of air, walking towards the docks that inhabited the small island. He could see a boat, and He almost laughed at it all. She was making this too easy for Him.

_You escaped from me once. I will not allow you to escape from me again. _

It was time to bring Her back to Him.

* * *

Oh my God, I updated after almost two years? What is WRONG with me?


	3. Kidnapped!

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from the Legend of Zelda series, nor do I own any of the characters from the Wind Waker game. They all belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. Trinity, my own character, does belong to me. Do not use her without my permission, and do not steal her. The song belongs to Capcom, and I do not claim copyright over it._

* * *

The wind felt wonderful as Trinity listened to the sail of her tiny boat rippling. The sun was looming overhead, bright and powerful as it warmed her skin. She breathed in the scent of the sea as her boat zoomed across the deep blue water.

She knew that it would take her maybe two hours to reach Dragon Roost Island, but the journey would be worth it; after all, she did work there for a decent pay. Singing alone wouldn't bring food to her table. On the bright side, she only had to go once a week.

Overhead, the seagulls had taken to following her boat, screeching and crying as they flapped their wings, trying to keep up with her. Trinity smiled; she would stop in the middle of her journey to eat her meal, and would usually throw the left-overs to the greedy sea birds. It was always amusing to see the birds dive and swoop for the food before it could sink down to where they couldn't reach it.

Although she could see the island from where she was, she knew that she still had a long way to go. If the wind changed, then it would take longer; she would have to get out her oars and row, a time-consuming and tedious chore that she never looked forward to.

Hopefully, it wouldn't change.

While sailing, she figured that she would compile the dreams that she had been having. It was so odd; she'd been having the same dream for several nights now, and they usually were only slightly different. But each night, it seemed that the dream would progress just slightly further.

_If only I could hear what that boy is saying! It's driving me insane! _Trinity thought as her thoughts fleeted to the man in green clothes. Whoever he was, he seemed to be trying to comfort her in the dream.

_A cell. I think it was a jail cell. I was stuck in there, and I felt so sad and alone. I don't know why I'm there, and I don't know how I got there. It... It felt like I was going to die, and I knew it. Is that why I felt so sad in the dream? Was that boy there to rescue me? _

In her reverie, Trinity didn't notice that the seagulls had flown away. When she _did _notice it, it left her flummoxed; the seagulls _always_ stayed with her until she gave them food.

_Where did they go?_ She thought as the wind suddenly stopped. Trinity quickly forgot about the seagulls and groaned loudly; just what she needed. Sore arms while she was working for the Rito post office (She sorted through the mail and put it into their respective slots).

Trinity resigned herself to some grumbling as she retrieved the wooden oars from the bottom of the boat. Just as she bent up, a large shadow quickly passed over her. She jolted upright, a chill filling her. The shadow had left just as quickly as it had come, and that worried her.

_A cloud. It was probably a cloud, and you're acting paranoid. Stop it and pray that the wind comes back so that you're not late. _Trinity scolded herself as she dipped the oars into the water, giving a grunt as she rowed.

Again, the shadow passed over her. Trinity froze in place, her hands gripping the oars tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white.

_What-? _Trinity thought, the thought lost as she heard a loud screeching sound that sent a shiver through her body. Stiffly, Trinity looked up towards the screeching.

Her own scream of terror was lost in the din as the giant bird screeched once more, cruel taloned feet stretched out and reaching for her. Without a second to spare, Trinity jumped from the small boat, her body crashing into the sea as the bird slammed its feet into her boat. Trinity had to duck underneath the water to avoid a plank of wood crashing into her face.

Her boat had been completely obliterated, chunks of wood and scraps of her sail floating on top of the water like chum thrown to the Gyorg's.

Trinity felt panic seize her; she was in the sea with no shore nearby to save her. She was at the mercy of whatever was lurking beneath the waves. A Gyorg could easily just swim up to her and eat her, a Sea Octo could pull her underneath the water, waiting for her to drown before devouring her. Or she could simply drown. There was no way she could make it to Dragon Roost island by swimming; the exhaustion would cripple her.

And then there was the horrible _screech_.

Trinity felt a gust of wind pass over her as the monstrous bird hovered over her, its great wings flapping as it attempted to pluck her from the water. Trinity screamed in terror as she tried to swim away from the bird, salty sea water filling her mouth as she thrashed about.

And then she was underneath the water once more, the salt burning her wide terrified eyes. When she screamed, water filled her lungs. The bird had inadvertently pushed her underneath the water, and Trinity knew deep in her heart that this was it.

_I am going to die here. I am going to drown._

And suddenly, she felt the wind. She found that she was able to breathe again.

_I am flying? _

_I am flying... _

_**I AM FLYING**_

Trinity felt her stomach dropping as she felt scaly feet wrap tightly around her body, the deafening flapping of wings filling her with dread.

The bird was the monster that had kidnapped Maggie and Mila.

Trinity let out one last scream to the sea before she fainted.

* * *

_She was frightened. _

_She could see that the woman above her was terrified as she held tightly to her hands. The woman had blood on her face, and it scared her too. _

"_Promise me child! Promise me that you will not leave this hiding spot! If he comes, do not answer him! Do not make a sound! If they find you, run as far away as you can! Do not let him get you! Do you understand me?" The woman said in a hushed tone as her eyes darted wildly about, the sweat mingling in with the blood on her face as her breathing came in erratic. _

_She felt herself nod. The woman seemed satisfied with the answer and gave her a quick hug. Quickly, she placed her into a hole in the floor, covering it up with the floorboard that she had wrenched free in her desperation. The act had caused the woman's hands to become bloody and filled with splinters, but she didn't seem to notice or care. _

"_O Goddesses, please protect the child that you created with your own strength, wisdom, and courage. If **He **gets a hold of her, please save her! I beg of you! Don't let him find her!" The woman had prayed fervently before leaving her in the cold dark. _

_Moments went by that felt like eternity. And when she heard the woman scream, she covered her ears. _

_And then she heard the thunder of footsteps above her..._

* * *

With eyes that could see miles and miles away, the Helmaroc King screeched as the Forsaken Fortress came into view. He had captured his prey just as his master had ordered him to; he would be so glad to see that he had caught the girl with white hair.

_And bring her back alive. _

That had been the most important part, it seemed. The girl had put up a fight, and had nearly drowned in the process. That couldn't happen, oh no. If he brought his master back the girl and she was dead, then his master would be most displeased with him. His beak still ached thinking about the sound thrashing he had received the last time he had failed to obey his masters orders.

Occasionally, Helmaroc looked down to see if she was still alive. She had merely fainted, his senses told him. Her body was still warm and her dress had dried due to the combination of the warm thermals that he currently rode upon and the sun.

He hoped that he was early enough to present the girl to his master; his master didn't like the sun very much, and always slept during the day. Helmaroc didn't understand why he didn't like the sun, but he figured that it was what the master desired.

Helmaroc could see the Bokoblins lowering the wall cannons so that they would not accidentally shoot down the massive bird and his quarry. He gave an appreciative squawk as he flew up to his masters lookout, the sound of his wings flapping deafening to the creatures down below.

He looked around to see if his master would come out of his lookout, but alas, he was too late; his master had gone to bed. Shame filled Helmaroc as he gave a disappointed sort of squawk.

Helmaroc was resigned to handing the girl over to the Moblins (There was no way the Bokoblins or Miniblins could take her; she was much bigger than them) and lock her up with the two other girls that he had captured that morning.

Knowing that she would not be able to escape from the cell, Helmaroc flew off towards the open sea, searching for girls with pointy ears.

Just as his master had ordered.


End file.
